


Promiscuous

by NovaCaelum



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealous!Flint, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slutty!Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: John gets around the crew, when James finds out, he isn't too happy.





	Promiscuous

**Author's Note:**

> Accidental plot happened a bit at the end. But here we go, I said it was going to happen.
> 
> Silver is a SlutTM: The Fic.

John sometimes wished he'd never lied when he was found hiding away when the ship got taken by pirates, but that page had his curiosity perked and he had no other way of finding out what it had meant. It was no secret that Captain Flint hated him, especially after the little fiasco in Nassau when he'd burned the page.

But he'd found a way to keep himself busy, he never thought being on his knees suited him that much, how else was he supposed to pass his time? There were few men on the ship he hadn't touched yet...De Groot, Gates, Howell, Randall, Flint and Billy, all of which were obvious in John's mind. Especially Billy, he didn't seem to like him much either.

After a long day of peeling potatoes, John just wanted to collapse as he was heading back to his hammock, he heard familiar low noises of pleasure coming from one of the store-cupboards. It was where many men hid away to pleasure themselves, no-one had ever been up this late though, even John was usually asleep by now.

He quietly approached the door, peering through the slight crack that had been left; John was shocked to see that it was Billy. He watched for a moment then slowly walked in, Billy nearly jumped out of his skin when the door creaked open, "Shit. John! I'm--"

"Clearly," John walked over, "You looked like you needed a hand." He dropped to his knees then took Billy's length in his hand, Billy was about to protest until John's tongue flicked against the head. He bit his lip and gripped the box he was sitting on; John took Billy's length into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the underside as he began to bob his head.

Billy closed his eyes, John's long hair made it easy for him to pretend it was someone else doing this to him; he didn't want to admit that he was weak enough to let _John Silver_ suck his cock. A flick of pressure against the tip made Billy groan, John certainly wasn't inexperienced, when the motion repeated, one of Billy hand flew up and gripped John's hair.

John would have smiled if his mouth wasn't occupied, he bobbed his head again, enjoying how Billy twisted his fingers in his hair; it was always one of his weaknesses, the reason why he kept it long. He increased the pace of bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks to create more preasure; Billy bit his lip again, a soft grunt leaving his lips.

Billy knew he wasn't going to last very long, he'd been touching himself for a while before John showed up and John knew how to perfectly use his mouth; John pressed his tongue against the underside of Billy's length, flicking slightly when he reached the head. Billy gribbed at the box, his breath heavy, "Oh shit." It was the only warning he could give, the release hitting him like a tidal wave; John swallowed every drop, he gently lapped over Billy's length, smiling when he saw Billy shudder.

"You're welcome," John rose to his feet; Billy pried his eyes opened, agitation building when he saw John smirking, "If you ever need a hand again, don't be afraid to ask." And he slinked away without waiting for a response, it made him feel good to know that he could make someone come undone like that...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Somehow, even knowing the Urca's location didn't seem to help, everything fell apart when they went for the gold; both James and John were left pushed aside by the crew. Then James had this brilliant idea and John figured it was a plan to flee; when he heard that James was actually serious, he was left with no choice but to help.

After taking the warship, John couldn't be more proud of himself for lending a helping hand; the men were still cautious of both James and John, they were a little kinder to John and he put it down to how many he'd dropped to his knees for, "You're such a shit."

"What?" John furrowed his brows, "You're so grumpy, even after I saved your life."

James scowelled, "I didn't ask you to." And he stormed away, John had no idea what crawelled up his ass and died; sure, he hadn't gone about the mission how James had wanted, but that shouldn't really warrant such a violent response from James...

~ ~ ~ ~

After the events of Charleston, James changed, when John heard about Miranda's death, he knew that had to be the cause; but he seemed kinder to John too. John was annoyed at that, he didn't want pity from anyone, he gave up his leg to save the crew and if this is what the response was going to be--then he'd walk away from it all.

He didn't care if it meant he had no-where to go, he didn't want anyone looking down on him. Especially not Flint; some of the men had seemed to get closer to him, even though he couldn't get on his knees any more, he let a few take him to bed.

Whisper's rose of the course of their journey, but John didn't really care, if they wanted to have him, they could beg. He wasn't just going to lay down with anyone. Something changed in Flint's behaviour again and John put it down to the grieving process; Miranda's death finally getting to him. Knowing he couldn't go back to Nassau and see her, the last piece of his past that he had remaining.

Then they fought, John filled himself with getting passed around like a common whore, James words still echoing in his head, _"You've gotten into the heads of the men," James had scowelled as he spoke, "But in my head, you're not welcome."_ Even weeks after the fight, it drove John crazy.

He was still annoyed at how James had acted; he'd been on the crew for a while now, sacrificed a leg for them...Always gave them what they wanted, but James still seemed to hate him, anger was building inside him and without thinking, he barged into the captain's cabin. He stopped in his tracks when he saw James touching himself; so even the captain was guilty of indulging. James looked up at the sound, ready to start yelling, _how could he be stupid enoguh to not bolt the door_ ; and he saw John stood there, bewildered, "Get out," He spat, pulling a blanket over himself.

John licked his lips, his mouth felt dry but he wanted nothing more that to have James' cock in his mouth; he turned away but only to slide the bolt on the door, then he made his way over to James. It was a struggle to fall to his knees, but he did anyway, putting more pressure on his good leg; he pushed the blanket away and touched him, surprised that James didn't push him away.

"What are you doing?"

John licked the tip, James grabbed his hair and pulled him back, "What does it look like? I'm going to help you."

"Just because you get into everyone else's pants," James tutted, pulling at the blanket again; John pushed back down, not caring how it felt to have his hair tugged in the opposite direction. He closed his lips around the top of James member and sucked, James grip automatically loosened; John had barely done anything but it already felt amazing, "If anyone finds out--"

John sucked down James' length, making James swallow the rest of his words; he bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks. James groans came softly, which urged John on, he wanted to hear more and have this feel _real_ ; that even the captain of the ship gave into such desires.

James clamped his eyes shut when John's tongue flicked his frenulum, John was disappointed that it didn't get a vocal response, so he applied more pressure and when James grunted, he started bobbing his head again, his pace quicker this time. John liked how James felt in his mouth, he would never admit it, he just wanted to enjoy this while it lasted.

John brought a hand up to cup James' balls, softly massaging them while he continued bobbing his head; he flattened his tongue against the underside of James' length, rubbing slightly as he moved his head.

James let out a soft groan; John could practically feel James coming undone and it felt amazing. James knew he was getting close, the ache of release filled his thoughts. It was easy enough to associate that with John and a vivid image of John underneath him had him gasping, "Oh, fuck..."

A tug at John's hair had him melting, he knew James was close and it only urged him on more. James grunted, he couldn't hold back any longer and he came with a groan, his hips bucking slightly; John swallowed everything that James had to give then he pulled back, satisfied with how he'd managed to make James cum.

Once James had caught his breath, he spoke, "You should go."

"I can't..." John realised his left leg had a fuzzy feeling in it, he looked down, practically glaring at it, "Stupid thing."

James' expression softened, there was no pity in his gaze, only sorrow; he fixed his breeches then helped John off the floor. John swallowed when James settled him on the window seat, it was different that the warship, but he felt safe sat somewhere familiar, "When you feel up to it, you can see yourself out." James turned, taking a seat at his desk; he forced a bristeled retort, he wouldn't show weakness and he definitely wouldn't act however the crew did when John gave himself to them.

John took a deep breath, annoyance rising in him again, "I don't understand what your problem is. I saved your life, I helped you take that warship and I suck your cock, yet you always act so--so... _Hostile_."

"Most working relationships end up that way," James turned to look at John, "Maybe if you didn't whore youself out to almost everyone on the ship, then I wouldn't look down on you."

John thought he saw something flicker in James' eyes as he spoke, it was quick and vanished as quickly as it had appeared, John wanted to test if it was what he thought it had been, "As quartermaster, I deal with the men how I see fit and if they're acting like assholes because they need a whore, then I can give that. Everyone on this ship has their likes, it's not hard to figure them out. When Billy used to come to me, he'd like to pretend I was someone else when I sucked his cock, it was all he asked for and, damn, he'd act like he was getting the best fuck off his life. All from a bit of head."

"I care about how the men act too, but keeping them riled up helps when we're taking on a ship, they can get a whore when we reach port. Giving them what they want makes them weak."

This time John was _sure_ he'd heard jealousy in James' voice. But what did he have to be jealous over? Was it for John, or someone on the crew? No, James was only close to John and Billy, maybe that was it then, "Look, I'm only going to say this once. I'm a grown man, I can do what I think is right for the crew and you can turn a blind eye, or be a hawk, if they slip up, I can step back. They're all adults too and if they want head or want to fuck, I don't mind helping out with that."

" _Obviously_ ," James rolled his eyes; for some reason, it really rubbed him the wrong way thinking about John with one of the crew members. Now knowing that John had dropped to his knees for Billy, he wanted to punch Billy; he wasn't even close to John, so he couldn't understand what this feeling was scratching at him, "Don't come crying to me if one of them goes too far."

John almost chuckled at that, but something had shifted in James' demeanor when he spoke and it suddenly became clear. James was jealous because it was him, "Fine, I'll stop."

"What?" James furrowed his brows, "Why change your mind?"

John smirked, "You're jealous, being green doesn't suit you," He shrugged, almost like it was nothing; but he was feeling giddy for some reason, like he'd won the biggest prize, better than the Urca gold, "You could have just said that though."

"No, I'm not jealous. What the fuck do I have to be jealous for?"

John did chuckle this time. Was James seriously trying to play it off? "Because someone fucked me before you could. I bet that's what you were thinking about when I was sucking your cock. How nice it would have been for me to crawl in your bed...Slick yourself up and sink in, how tight I would be."

"Go fuck yourself," James whipped around; those words had made his skin prickle. How did John read him so easily? Now he was _definitely_ thinking about fucking John, he wanted to erase how the others on the crew had touched him, "You think too highly of yourself."

"If you want to believe that." John shrugged, he finally stood up and made a move to leave; hoping that Flint stopped him.

James' eyes followed John, he stood up when John reached the door, "Wait," John slowly turned back around, raising an eyebrow; James suddenly forgot what he wanted to say. He swallowed, he didn't want to admit the truth, how right John was, "I have thought about taking you to my bed. But, I don't know if you've noticed, I don't sleep with _whores_."

"You let me get on my knees though," John retorted, he did feel a little hurt that James was viewing him with such disdain just because he had chosen to please some members of the crew; most were just getting on his knees, he'd only let a few take him to bed, "I'm not unclean, if that's your problem."

"I never said that," James furrowed his brows, he didn't want to upset John; he was frustrated, with how John acted and how he was dealing with this, " _You shit._ Of course I'm jealous, you flaunt around on this ship like _that_ and expect me to ignore it? I've wanted to fuck you since the moment you wormed your way back into the crew. You wrapped them around your finger so easily with the stories you told and I wanted to know how you sounded in bed. Someone beat me to the punch and it annoys me."

John smirked, he walked back over to where James was stood, "Believe me, the noises I'll make for you will be much more real than what I gave to them. I can tell you'll _really_ make me scream."

"I guess we can try that out," James smirked; he felt relieved that being honest hadn't pushed John away; maybe it was exactly John wanted-- **needed** to hear. James saw John shift closer, he licked his lips and leaned in too; their lips met, crashing together with want and desire. John was the one to break the kiss, his hands grabbed at James' hips, "Stick to what you said and I'll fuck you as many times as you want."

John felt his breath stutter at those words, he wasn't going to touch any other person on this crew, only his captain, "Of course. You know what I want." He smiled; he wasn't just happy that James was going to indulge in him, but that it meant no-one else could have him...


End file.
